Killer Cure
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: A strange sickness known as the Killer has wiped out many cats. Oddly, it only struck the she-cats of the clans. Now with the threat of being wiped out, the Clans must send a brave group of cats to find a cure. If they do not find it in time, the Clans will go extinct. (Inspired by clearflight's "depth") (Rated T for reasons)
1. Allegiances

**A/N: Here's an update on the allegiances! :)**  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SUMMARY: A strange sickness known as the Killer has wiped out many cats. Oddly, it only struck the she-cats of the clans. Now with the threat of being wiped out, the Clans must send a brave group of cats to find a cure. If they do not find it in time, the Clans will go extinct.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ALLEGIANCES:**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Bramblestar - Dark-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**: Lionblaze - Golden tabby tom

**Medicince Cat: **Jayfeather - Gray tabby tom with blind, blue eyes. _Apprentice, Sorrelpaw_

**Warriors:**

Brackenfur - Golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - Long-furred white tom. _Apprentice, Hollypaw_

Thornclaw - Golden-brown tabby tom

Brightheart - White she-cat with ginger patches and one blue eye

Spiderleg - Long-limbed, black tom with a brown underbelly.

Birchfall - Light-brown tabby tom

Berrynose - Cream-furred tom

Mousewhisker - Gray-and-white tom.

Poppyfrost - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart - Gray tabby she-cat

Icecloud - White she-cat

Foxleap - Reddish tabby tom

Bumblestripe - Very pale, gray tabby tom with black stripes. _Apprentice, Fernpaw_

Blossomtail - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Ivypool - White-and-silver tabby she-cat

Molewhisker - Cream-and-brown tom

Lilyheart - Brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Amberstorm - Pale ginger she-cat

Dewfoot - Gray-and-white tom

Snowdusk - Fluffy, white tom

**Apprentices:**

Hollypaw - Black she-cat with green eyes

Sorrelpaw - Mottled, brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fernpaw - Small, white she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Dovewing - Pale-gray she-cat. Mother of Bumblestripe's kits; Stonekit (gray-and-white tabby she-kit with dark stripes) and Thrushkit (black-and-white tomkit)

Cherryfall - Ginger she-cat. Expecting Foxleap's kits.

**Elders:**

Graystripe - Long-furred, gray tom

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ShadowClan:**

**Leader**: Rowanstar - Ginger tom

**Deputy**: Crowfrost - Black-and-white tom

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud - Very small, brown tabby tom. _Apprentice, Applepaw_

**Warriors:**

Owlclaw - Light-brown tabby tom

Scorchfur - Dark-gray tom. _Apprentice, Grasspaw_

Tigerheart - Dark-brown tabby tom

Ferretclaw - Cream-and-gray tom. _Apprentice, Spikepaw_

Stoatfur - Ginger tom. _Apprentice, Nightpaw_

**Apprentices:**

Grasspaw - Pale-brown tabby she-cat

Spikepaw - Dark-brown tom

Applepaw - Pale-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Snow x Scorch)

Nightpaw - Black-and-silver she-cat with blue eyes (Snow x Scorch)

**Queens:**

Dawnpelt - Cream-furred she-cat. Mother of Sunkit (golden tomkit), Flamekit (ginger tomkit), and Talonkit (golden-brown tabby she-kit)

Pinenose - Black she-cat. Mother of Ferretclaw's kits; Mosskit (tortoiseshell she-kit) and Darkkit (dark-gray tomkit)

**Elders:**

Snaketail - Dark-brown tabby tom with a tabby-striped tail

Oakfur - Small, dark-brown tom

Smokefoot - Black tom

Ivytail - Black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**WindClan:**

**Leader**: Onestar - Brown tabby tom

Deputy: Harespring - Brown-and white tom

**Medicine Cat**: Kestrelflight - Mottled, gray tom

**Warriors:**

Crowfeather - Dark-gray tom

Weaselfur - Ginger tom with white paws. _Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Leaftail - Dark-brown tabby tom

Emberfoot - Gray tom with two dark paws

Breezepelt - Black tom

Sedgewhisker - Light-brown tabby she-cat

Crouchfoot - Ginger tom

Slightfur - Black tom with a flash of white on his chest. _Apprentice, Hawkpaw_

Hootclaw - Dark-gray tom

Oatstorm - Pale-brown tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Duskpaw - Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkpaw - Dark-brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

Furzepelt - Gray-and-white she-cat. Mother of Leaftail's kit; Shadekit (gray tabby she-kit)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**RiverClan:**

**Leader**: Reedstar - Black tom

**Deputy**: Mallownose - Light-brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat**: Willowshine - Gray tabby she-cat

**Warriors**:

Mintfur - Light-gray tabby tom. _Apprentice, Puddlepaw_

Minnowtail - Dark, gray-and-white she-cat

Duskfur - Dark-brown tabby she-cat. _Apprentice, Lilypaw_

Heronwing - Dark, gray-and-black tom

Lizardstrike - Light-brown tom. _Apprentice, Silverpaw_

Perchcloud - Gray-and-white she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Silverpaw - Black tom with green eyes and a silver tail

Lilypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Puddlepaw - Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Elders:**

Pouncetail - Granger-and-white tom

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Cats Outside the Clans:**

**Smokey - Gray-and-white tom; Lives at the horseplace**

**Coriander - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. Mother of Smokey's kits; Bloom (dark, ginger-and-white she-kit) and Pistil (gray tabby she-kit)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Victims of Killer (in order of death):**

**ThunderClan: Sandstorm, Whitewing, Briarlight, Daisy, Leafpool, Rosepetal, Squirrelflight, and Millie**

**ShadowClan: Kinkfur, Tawnypelt, Snowbird, Whitewater, and Sootpaw (Snow x Scorch)**

**WindClan: Nightcloud, Gorsetail, Larkwing, Whitetail, Heathertail, and Feathercloud**

**RiverClan: Mosspelt, Havenpaw, Rushtail, Mistystar, Rushtail, Mothwing, Petalfur, and Shimmerpelt**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So, yeah. There's your update.**

**Pistil's name refers to a flower pistil, not the gun (a pistol).**

**~ Tina**


	2. Prolouge

**A/N: Okei, it's the prolouge! ...That's it. -_-**

**Warning: This is sad.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bramblestar pressed his nose to his mate's shoulder. Her breaths came in shudders, her body shaking with weakness. The ginger she-cat's belly was swollen with kits that would probably never be brought into the world. She felt hot with fever, as if the sun had been beating down on her for moons. No longer could she manage to get a single drink of water without straining herself.

"Squirrelflight is on her way to StarClan, there is nothing I can do anymore, " mewed Jayfeather. His blind gaze seemed more clouded than usual. Squirrelflight would be the seventh cat to be lost to Killer. A number too great to handle for the gray tabby.

Sighing sorrowfully, Bramblestar lifted his head to look over Squirrelflight's form fully. She was as thin as a WindClan cat, possibly more so. She hadn't eaten in a while, not being able to take a single bite of fresh-kill. Her eyes were shut tightly, as were her jaws. The pain of the illness was awful, as seen in the six other victims before they moved on to StarClan.

Not too far away from Squirrelflight, about a tail-length away, Millie trembled in her own make-shift nest. The silver tabby wasn't as ill as the other, but she soon would be. It was only a matter of time. Both her and Squirrelflight's pads were blistered, and their tail's bore ugly sores at the base. Millie looked at the ginger she-cat with a mixture of sympathy and fear.

Bramblestar could understrand her dread. This was how Millie would be eventually, she was practically seeing her own soon-to-be death.

"Bramblestar...?" a voice croaked. The dark tabby shifted his amber gaze to his mate. Her eyes were open now, fulled with agony and another emotion that Bramblestar could not make-out.

"Yes, what is it, Squirrelflight?" he asked tenderly, knowing that being too loud would cause her headache to worsen.

The ginger cat's eyes softened as she attempted to purr. It came out sounding more like a fox's growl.

"I love you. You know that, right?" she asked, her breaths noticably slowing.

Bramblestar nodded, "Of course, and I love you, too."

"I'll be watching over you...from my place in Silverpelt. Always," she meowed weakly.

"And I'll be looking for you. I bet you'll be the brightest star in the night," Bramblestar replied, his voice choked slightly.

Squirrelflight gave another shaky breath, "You'd better believe it."

The tabby leader chuckled, there was the cat he fell in love with. He bent down to give her muzzle a lick, purring fondly. He remained with his head beside her's and his eyes closed until the queen's breaths stopped coming. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up.

He calmly inhaled, needing the air to help him remain cool. He could not afford to grieve when his clan needed him.

"It's a shame. The kits would have been beautiful," Millie whispered from her nest.

Bramblestar agreed, "Yes, they would have."

Jayfeather spoke up quietly, "Bramblestar, you should tell the clan. Send some cat to bring her out."

"Hm," was all that came out of the leader.

Standing on grief-weakened legs, Bramblestar left the medicine den and made his way to the Highledge. He found himself moving almost automatically, like he wasn't in his own paws. It was an odd feeling to be honest. Empty. He felt empty.

Once on the ledge, he called his clan into a meeting. He watched as cats gradually gathered to listen to him. He sensed a dreading atmosphere, knowing that they could guess that his announcement would not be a happy one.

"ThunderClan, I regretfully hold no good news. Squirrelflight has left for StarClan," he mewed.

Lionblaze yowled mournfully, causing Cinderheart to press to his side comfortingly. Foxleap and Stormcloud lowered their heads, feeling grief for their former-mentor. The others either showed their grief, or tried to cover it.

"Stormcloud and Poppyfrost, I ask that you bring her into the clearing, so that we may sit vigil for her under the stars," Bramblestar meowed.

Dipping their heads, the two warriors made their way to the medicine den so that they could retrieve the deceased queen. Once they had gone, Bramblestar jumped down from his place on the Highledge. The clan dispersed slowly, many of them dragging their tails. Killer had taken too many lives in such a short time. Things were certainly getting hopeless.

"Bramblestar," meowed Lionblaze as he approached the tabby.

"Yes?" he responded.

"This can't keep happening. I mean, look at how many we've lost in only three moons! For all we know, the clan will be without a single she-cat before next leaf-fall," the golden tabby mewed.

Bramblestar matched his eyes, "And do you have any ideas?"

Lionblaze's shoulders dropped slightly, "No. Not yet at least. But, there must be something."

"Lionblaze, your brother has tried _everything_. We may have to wait until Killer simply fades on it's own," Bramblestar meowed, though he didn't like the idea all too much.

"What if it doesn't?" the deputy questioned.

Before Bramblestar could come up with a response, he caught sight of Stormcloud carrying a limp body on his back. Poppyfrost padded beside him, ready to stop the dead cat from falling off.

"No more of this, it is time for her vigil," Bramblestar mewed, ending the conversation. He walked to where the two cats had layed Squirrelflight's body. Settling down, Bramblestar pressed his nose to his mate's pelt once more. She had lost almost all of her warmth, the fever having no purpose now that she was dead. And she smelled of lavender, which Jayfeather must have rubbed on to mask the scent of death and sickness.

Lionblaze silently took his place beside the leader, burying his nose into his adoptive-mother's fur. Other cats joined the vigil; Spiderleg, Foxleap, and Stormcloud all took their places. If Rosepetal were still alive, she'd be mourning her old-mentor as well. Jayfeather would not be joining, needing to stay with Millie.

As he stayed in complete silence, Bramblestar sent a message to Squirrelflight with a sad look at his mate.

_'Until we meet in StarClan, I will mourn you.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Woah, long prolouge. I almost cried a couple times.**

**Now, Stormcloud is a cat that I don't know much about. I know that he is in _"Bramblestar's Storm",_ and was a kittypet (or loner). But I haven't read the book yet (got spoilers, though), so I don't know his personality or anything like that. If someone who knows about him could give some info, it'd be much appreciated.**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~ Tina**


	3. Chapter One: WindClan's Request

**A/N: At last, the first chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lionblaze felt quite accomplished so far. The first hunting patrol had come back with a good amount of prey, and the dawn patrol had just been dismissed. It felt a bit strange, being clan deputy. He had only held the position for about 7 moons now, being appointed when Squirrelflight had fallen ill. But despite the new feeling, he was sure he was doing well.

In his jaws, he carried a crow that Ivypool's apprentice, Snowpaw, had caught. Making his way into the nursery, he was greeted by the sight of his mate and kits. Cinderheart was busy cleaning Fernkit, who protested against her mother's persistant licking. Upon noticing Lionblaze's presence, though, the queen stopped. Free from the gray tabby, Fernkit joined her littermates in bouncing around their father's paws.

"Lionblaze! Lionblaze! Are you here to see us?!" the three kits asked excitedly.

Purring, the golden tabby set the feathered animal at the paws of his mate, "Of course, how can I not visit my kits?"

Hollykit pressed up to his leg affectionately, "You should be here all the time! It gets _so_ boring with just Fernkit and Sorrelkit to play with! Cinderheart only talks to Cherryfall and Dovewing about stupid stuff, so they get boring, too."

Cinderheart feigned a hurt look, "So you don't think your mother is great anymore?"

Hearing this, Sorrelkit and Fernkit instantly began assuring Cinderheart that they didn't think she was boring, and that Hollykit was just mean. Sorrelkit also made sure to let Dovewing and Cherryfall know that they were "cool" as well.

"Alright, alright, kits. Calm down, it's fine," Cinderheart meowed, "We've all been cooped up in a nursery once, too, you know."

Hollykit padded to her mother, "But it is boring. So very boring!"

"You know, Bramblestar should be making you three apprentices soon," Dovewing mentioned, "You are six moons old, after all."

"That's right! And I think that Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw should be warriors one of these days, too," Cherryfall mewed.

Cinderheart looked at the other queens, "They've trained for a while now. They deserve it."

"Ah, they're doing it again!" Hollykit meowed.

Lionblaze realized that the three queens were locked in conversation, so he decided to take the kits out into the camp. Once among other clan members, the three kits eagerly went to pester some of them. Sorrelkit went straight for Jayfeather, who was fetching a scrawny mouse from the fresh-kill pile. Lionblaze hoped that his brother could tolerate the curious kit.

"Hey, Lionblaze," a voice that he recognized as Mousewhisker's called. That meant that the dawn patrol was back.

Turning from the sight of his kin, Lionblaze faced the large tom. Mousewhisker was one of the few cats that had remained calm with Killer reeking havoc on the Clans. Others were getting a bit irritable without a good number of she-cats around. Lionblaze could only imagine how the other clans faired.

"Do you know where Bramblestar is?" the gray-and-white warrior asked, "He's not in his den, and I haven't been able to spot him."

"Ah, I think he may be in the medicine den again. He's been more involved with the sick cats lately," Lionblaze replied. Four cats were ill with Killer. Not badly yet, but they'd get worse gradually. Brightheart, Amberpaw, Poppyfrost, and Blossomtail were still in the early stages.

"Thanks," Mousewhisker mewed, dipping his head. Before he could pad off, Lionblaze asked why he wanted to find the leader.

"Take a look," the other tom answered, gesturing his tail to the camp enterance before going to fetch Bramblestar.

Lionblaze moved towards the camp entrance, and was surprised to see Bumblestripe and Cloudtail standing on either side of a couple warriors. The scent said WindClan. He recognized them as Slightfur and Leaftail.

"What's this?" the meow of Bramblestar asked from behind him. The dark tabby and Mousewhisker were also approaching.

Slightfur stood to speak, only for Cloudtail to do so before him, "They asked to see you. Apparently, Onestar sent them."

The WindClan warriors glared at the white tom, who easily returned the hostile look. Leaftail broke the stare to turn to Bramblestar.

"WindClan asks of ThunderClan's help with a problem," he mewed.

Bramblestar stood silently for a couple heart-beats, seeming to think about whether to send them back or listen.

"You two would not mind telling my whole clan of your issue, would you. If it is that important, everyone should hear it," he finally meowed.

Slightfur and Leaftail exchanged a look, unsure of announcing their clan's problem to an entire other.

"Very well," Leaftail agreed, "If we'll be heard."

With that, Bramblestar called a clan meeting. Lionblaze made quick to herd his kits back into the nursery, since they were still kits, not allowed to participate in meetings. He then went to take his place below the Highledge.

"Cats of ThunderClan, these two WindClan warriors wish to tell us of their clan's current problem. They ask that we will help them. I ask that you help judge whether to help, or not," Bramblestar informed the clan.

Seeing as the leader was finished speaking, Leaftail and Slightfur stood to meet the stares of the ThunderClan cats.

"As you know, Killer has taken many she-cats from our clans," Slightfur mewed, "WindClan has only three she-cats remaining. All queens, one of which has caught the illness."

"Where is this going?" a cat asked, recognizable as none other than Berrynose.

"Yes, what do you want us to do about it? Every clan is suffering!" Spiderleg yowled.

Leaftail gave the black-and-brown tom a hard look, "What we ask, is that ThunderClan will allow at least one she-cat to join our ranks."

Instantly, yowls of protest rose from the cats. A few even spat and hissed at the WindClanners in their anger.

Bramblestar raised his tail for silence, and once things had quieted down, he spoke.

"This is a strong request. Have you not asked RiverClan for their assistance as well?" he asked calmly.

"We have, and they refused," Slightfur meowed bitterly.

"Well we do, too! For once, I'll say that those fish-eaters have some sense!" Thornclaw meowed loudly.

Bramblestar looked at the tom sternly, "Thornclaw, this is not your decision to make. It is the clans'."

Berrynose stood up, "I agree with Thornclaw! Four of our she-cats are dying right now! We can't go giving any away!"

"Don't treat she-cats like prey, Berrynose!" Ivypool hissed, "But I wouldn't want to go have some WindClanner's kits, and I'm sure no one else does!"

Stormcloud growled, "They're right, ThunderClan she-cats should stay in ThunderClan, were they WANT to be."

A few more agreements came before Bramblestar called for quiet once more. The tabby leader looked at his deputy, "Lionblaze, what is your opinion?"

Lionblaze glanced between his clan and the two WindClan cats. WindClan had to be quite desperate to ask two clans for she-cats. He caught a glint of fear in the toms' eyes. They were afraid that their clan would disappear if they ended up with no she-cats to have kits. That was a fear that hung over all the clans like a rain-heavy cloud.

But his clan was where his loyalties lay. Even if he was half-WindClan. ThunderClan was likely going to lose four more cats. Sending she-cats off would be bad for them. Plus, his kits would be apprentices soon, so Cinderheart would be available to be sent off if such a thing would happen. That's it, he had his decision.

"I think that these cats should go home. As Ivypool said, she-cats are not to be given away like land or prey," Lionblaze meowed, finalizing the debate.

Bramblestar nodded, and looked at the two visitors, "ThunderClan will not be sending any cats, male or female, to WindClan. I will have two warriors escort you to your border."

Slightfur growled, but said nothing. Leaftail simply deflated, seeming to lose hope for his clan.

Birchfall and Brackenfur were chosen to walk the WindClan cats to the border. And Lionblaze watched them go. He felt a twinge of sympathy for the two warriors. They'd have to return home with no good news. Onestar would not likely be pleased, and all the clans would know of it at the Gathering. But the decision was right, Lionblaze knew. This was no time to be empathetic for other clans, when his own was suffering loses as well.

He thought back to a few moons ago, the night Squirrelflight had died. He had told Bramblestar that something had to be done. But he hadn't known what, himself. He knew that the clans needed a cure. None of the medicine cats had found anything yet. There was no cure to be found in the Clans' territory.

Lionblaze suddenly perked up. There was no cure in the territory of the Clans. So perhaps it was _outside_ their lands. He found himself going straight to the medicine clearing, he needed to speak to his StarClan-connected brother. There was a glimmer of hope in his heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: So there ya go. I'm tired as heck, since I've been typing since around 10:00 p.m. It is currently 4:25 a.m. I need some tea and an Ibuprofen for my headache. Serves me right for not wearing my glasses this whole time.**

**And now I'm hearing noises outside my room. Scratching noises.**

**Anyway, please review! They inspire me to do more! No reviews make me not feel like typing!**

**Happy Holidays, my lovelies!**

**~ Tina**


	4. Chapter Two: A Chance

**A/N: Alrighty, here's the second chapter. This would be a good time to say that the P.O.V.'s do change, as seen with the prologue being Bramblestar's and the first chapter being Lionblaze's. This one here is in Jayfeather's point of view. This chapter may also turn out a bit short, I just have a feeling. Okei, here we go!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jayfeather felt completely exhausted, which was something he was nearly accustomed to by now. He had four sick cats to care for currently, and he feared that the number may rise. Ever since Leafpool was killed by the strange illness, it seemed like the weight of his clan's survival on crushing him. Already, seven lives had been claimed by Killer.

The gray tabby was helpless to save his ill clanmates. Nothing seemed to make them any better. Not a single herb could lessen Killer. The most that Jayfeather could do for his dying patients was give poppy seed for the pain and marigold for the tail-sores. The fevers never soothed once a cat reach the second stage, in which their tails bore wounds and their pads blistered. For each cat that suffered, Jayfeather could feel their pain and fear hitting him in waves.

He slowly lowered himself into his nest. His own body ached from moving from one cat to another from sunrise to sunset. This day had been especially hard with Blossomtail's complaining. Her sister, Briarlight, had never been so whiny. Even when she had taken her last breath. Not that Blossomtail was bad, it just seemed that she didn't want to handle her fever as well as the others.

Letting out a sigh, Jayfeather willed himself to stop thinking and just try to sleep. He curled up, his gray tail resting beside his muzzle. There was no change in the darkness when he closed his eyes, but it was still more welcoming than his time awake. His breathing slowed to a calming pace, and he soon found himself falling asleep. His last conscious thought was of his earlier conversation with his brother, Lionblaze.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Of course, when he was finally able to find sleep easily, he ends up in StarClan's grounds. A slight displeased growl found its way into his throat with a rumble; whatever StarClan wanted, it had better be good.

His mood brightened a bit, upon catching the sight of a black cat approaching him. Hollyleaf, his sister.

"Jayfeather, we need to talk," Hollyleaf mewed urgently.

The dusky tabby gave a sniff, "That's just what Lionblaze said earlier. Going on about 'the answer being outside the clans'."

Hollyleaf did not lose her serious expression, "And he's right."

"Hollyleaf, I know that you're a StarClan cat now and all, but think; Is that really likely? Out of all the herbs in all the territories, not one can solve this. What makes you think there's some unknown cure in unknown lands?" Jayfeather reasoned.

"It's a possibility," a cat meowed, it was Leafpool. The brown tabby walked beside two other cats. Yellowfang and Firestar.

"Right, a possibility. Something that is just speculated, there's no proof," Jayfeather mewed, watching the three cats come to stand in front of him.

Yellowfang narrowed her orange eyes, "The clans have been 'speculating' for countless seasons! How do you think we learned any of the herbs known today?"

"That's not my point. It's a guess, which could cost every clan's existence. That's too great a risk to take over a guess," the tabby countered.

"Jayfeather, think of it this way," Firestar meowed calmly, "The four clans could just waste away with time, or take this chance of hope. And it's quite a good chance, I'll add. There's many things out there that no cat has seen before. Who's to say that the cure isn't out there?"

"You have to tell Bramblestar. That's the only way the clans will know," Hollyleaf added.

Jayfeather looked at the four starry cats, all bearing the same urging expression. Giving in to their reasoning, he sighed.

"Alright, I'll go along with your whole idea. I don't agree, but if it's as good a chance as you say, then I'm with you," he mewed.

"Good, then you must relay this to Bramblestar tomorrow," Yellowfang meowed.

"Yes," Hollyleaf mewed with shining eyes, "The clans must survive."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Jayfeather woke to the sound of Amberpaw's fitful breathing. He stood instantly, fearing that the ginger apprentice was choking or something like that.

But her mother's raspy cooing stopped the young cat's abnormal sounds, so it must have been a mere nightmare. Relief washed over Jayfeather. Good, his patients were still alive and reasonably healthy.

He heard Bramblestar call for a clan meeting, which seemed to be happening more and more often. Perhaps, after the meeting, he could inform the leader of his dream last night. Gradually, made his way to hear what ever it was that Bramblestar wished to say. The four sick cats also joined the meeting, still being strong enough to do so.

"We are gathered to appoint three young cats to the positions that they have awaited for for many moons. Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw; please come forward," Bramblestar called.

Jayfeather felt a cat brush past him, the slight scent of illness told him that it was Amberpaw. Once the apprentices were standing before the leader, Bramblestar continued.

" I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and commend them to you as warriors in their turn," he recited.

"Do you three promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect your clan, even at the cost of your lives?" he asked.

"I do," the three mewed in response. Jayfeather caught a slight stutter in Amberpaw's voice.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names," Bramblestar meowed. He looked to Snowpaw.

"Snowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowdusk. StarClan honors your intelligence and independence, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan," the leader announced. He proceeded to rest his muzzle on the white cat's head, who responded with a shoulder-lick.

Dewpaw and Amberpaw earned their names right after, becoming Dewfoot and Amberstorm. The clan chanted the names of the new warriors, feeling a sense of normality for the first time in a while.

"Snowdusk, Dewfoot, and Amberstorm will be sitting a silent vigil once night falls, as all new warriors must. As of now, everyone may go about their day," Bramblestar dismissed.

Realizing that this was his chance, Jayfeather padded up to his adoptive-father.

"Bramblestar, I'd like to speak to you. In private," he requested. He felt the large tabby's curiosity peak at his words.

"Is that so? Then we may continue this in my den," Bramblestar meowed, turning to lead the way.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, StarClan has told you of an outside cure?" Bramblestar summarized after Jayfeather had explained his dream.

The gray tabby shook his head, "No. They had no certainty, it's just a guess."

"A guess that StarClan supports, though. I suppose that it sounds likely," the leader mewed, "I'll have to announce this at the next Gathering."

"Why not just send some cats today? Or tomorrow? Killer could claim any she-cat anytime! What if it infects one of the queens, like in WindClan?" Jayfeather asked. If this plan had to carried out, it had to be soon. Time was lives.  
>Bramblestar calmly spoke, "This is an issue that is targeting all the clans. ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan have a right to know of this. Besides, the Gathering is in only two sunrises. I'm sure that StarClan will give us the time."<p>

Sighing inwardly, Jayfeather once again gave in. Surely the other clans would support sending a group of cats to find a cure? If there even was one. And Jayfeather hoped to StarClan that there was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Okei, this turned out in decent size.**

**I know that it's unusual that the warrior ceremony took place during the daytime, but I don't think Bramblestar would have been focused enough for it after hearing about the dream. Besides, those three deserved it after waiting so long.**

**The next chapter will be the Gathering! Be prepared for...I dunno. -_-'**

**Please review! I get lazy without them!**

**Until next time, my lovelies!**

**~ Tina**


	5. Chapter Three: The Gathering

**A/N: Ah, here we are! I WANTED to update yesterday, but homework plagued me. Curse you, homework!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Padding along the shore of the lake, Lionblaze felt worry clawing at his stomache. Surely the other leaders would approve of the idea to find a cure, it was StarClan's wish as well as his! But if they didn't for whatever reason, what would they do? Knowing ShadowClan, they would take the idea as a sign of weakness. He had no idea what the other clans would think of it. He drew a breath, telling himself not to fret like a worry-sick queen.

"Lionblaze!"

Looking up sharply, he saw his brother standing at the tree bridge, the gray tabby's tail twitching impatiently. The other ThunderClan cats had already leaped onto it, and were crossing to the island.

"Ah, sorry," Lionblaze apologized, hurrying to catch up to the others. Jayfeather shook his head, jumping onto the bridge. The blind cat had grown used to walking on the worn bark, so he easily padded along. Lionblaze leaped after him, using his tail to balance himself on the fallen tree.

"You need to be more focused. ThunderClan can't be having a spacey deputy, much less a leader," Jayfeather meowed, not stopping.

The golden deputy sighed, "I know that, Jay."

"Then stop doing it," Jayfeather mewed as he hopped onto the island's ground, "Get yourself back to shape, you have to. Especially if you're going on this mission."

Lionblaze watched his littermate pad off to meet the other medicine cats. Realizing that he should be in his own place, he quickly moved to sit below the giant oak. He noticed that WindClan was also just making themselves settled, so that meant that ThunderClan was not late. He noticed the nod of greeting that Mallownose gave him, to which he nodded in response.

At the sound of Rowanstar's yowl, the cats in the clearing grew quiet and ready to listen.

"ShadowClan has welcomed a new litter of kits, born to Pinenose and Ferretclaw. Their names are Mosskit and Darkkit," Rowanstar announced.

The cats below chanted the new kits' names. Lionblaze spotted a proud-looking Ferretclaw, raising his head with his eyes shining.

"But we hold bad news as well. One of our apprentices, Grasspaw, has caught Killer. We pray that StarClan will let her live," the ginger tom finished, sounding as though he knew such hopes were futile.

Once he had sat back down, Reedstar stood.

"RiverClan has also suffered losses from this awful illness. Petalfur and Shimmerpelt made their way to StarClan a few sunrises ago. They will both be missed greatly," Reedstar mewed with a grief-filled tone.

"Fortunetely, we also bear some good information. We now have three new apprentices; Silverpaw, Lilypaw, and Puddlepaw," the RiverClan leader added. Once more, cats cheered for the apprentices.

Onestar looked over the crowd of cats with saddened amber eyes, "WindClan our own bad fortunte to share. Feathercloud, one of our expecting queens, has been lost. In her death, two apprentices have been named. Duskpaw and Hawkpaw."

After all the bad news that had been shared, the Gathering felt clouded with mourning and dread. More and more cats seemed to die with each moon. Lionblaze felt sorry for less-prosperous clans. But he also hoped that this would be enough to push the others into agreement.

"ThunderClan has no new cases of Killer, nor do we have any deaths as of late. We have, however, named three new warriors; Amberstorm, Snowdusk, and Dewfoot. We also have three new apprentices; Hollypaw, Sorrelpaw, and Fernpaw," Bramblestar announced.

Lionblaze felt a rush of pride for his and Cinderheart's kits. Though only Fernpaw was present, he was sure that the young white cat would tell her littermates all that they wished. His good feelings vanished, though, when he heard a loud hiss.

It had come from his half-brother, Breezepelt. The black tom's tail lashed with anger, "Of course, ThunderClan continues to prosper! All those kittypets and loners that you've let join your clan have made you larger than any clan!"

"He's right! Why does ThunderClan thrive while the others continue to suffer?!" a ShadowClan cat growled, his light-brown fur bristling.

Like fire, the gathered cats began hissing and growling. Almost all of them were toms, Lionblaze realized. Hormonal, frustrated toms. If the leaders did not calm them soon, a fight would surely break-out amongst them.

Two cats that he could recognize as Crouchfoot and Hootclaw were stepping threateningly towards Bumblestripe. Lionblaze wondered why they would want to fight him, since the pale tabby was unlikely to do so for no good reason. Stretching his neck, he noticed a small form crouched beneath Bumblestripe's protective stance. It was Fernpaw.

A wave of fear washed over him. Something like this had happened before, around the time that Millie died. A ShadowClan tom had pounced on a RiverClan she-cat, with pent-up frustration clouding his judgement. He had been pulled off of her before anything could happen, but it was a dreadful sight either way.

Bumblestripe was quite brave, standing over his apprentice like a mother defending her kit. The two other toms hissed and spat at him, their tails lashing aggressively. Lionblaze was about to leap in order to help when Bramblestar called loudly over the clearing.

"Look at the clouds! The moon is being covered, StarClan is not pleased!" he yowled, reminding every cat of the truce.

Slowly, the cats calmed themselves. Crouchfoot and Hootclaw backed away from the ThunderClan cats, seeming surprised at their own behavior. They went to sit among their fellow clanmates, appearing embarrassed.

"Listen, StarClan has sent a message to our medicine cat," Bramblestar mewed.

The mission! Lionblaze had forgotten in the near-mayhem that almost took place. His paws prickled, this was it.

"They say that it is possible that there is a cure. One that lies outside our territories," the tabby leader recalled. The reaction was immediate. Cats began chattering with a mix of joy and questioning.

Rowanstar looked suspicious, "Why hasn't either of my medicine cats received such a dream? Is this one of your little tricks?"

Bramblestar gave him an even glance, "I do not know what you meant by 'tricks', and I cannot answer that. Only StarClan knows those type of things. But they do say what I'm telling you all. This is a chance to find a cure and save every clan."

"And what are you saying, exactly?" Reedstar inquired, seeming interested.

"I am saying that we should send a group of cats to search for it. ThunderClan has already selected ours'. We ask that the other clans will, as well. We must have all the clans' support," Bramblestar mewed.

Onestar had an unreadable expression, "So you want us to send out warriors to find some cure to Killer?"

"Yes," the ThunderClan leader replied.

"Well," Onestar meowed as he looked over his cats, "I will do so if it means ridding my clan of this illness."

"As will RiverClan," Reedstar joined in.

All that was left was a thoughtful Rowanstar. The ginger leader remained silent was he seemed to go over his own thoughts on the suggestion. The few heartbeats that he took felt like a moon.

"ShadowClan will do as we must, and if it is to search for a cure, then let it be so," he mewed at last.

Bramblestar appeared relieved, "Then it is settled. I suggest that we send our chosen cats to this island, so that they may meet easily."

The other leaders agreed. Onestar mewed that it would be in two sunrises, at dawn.

"RiverClan will only send one warrior, though," Reedstar meowed.

"So will ShadowClan," Rowanstar coincided.

Onestar mewed, "WindClan will only give one warrior as well."

So it was decided. The cats to go on the journey would meet in two sunrises at dawn, on the island. Lionblaze let out a breath, hoping that the mission would be as successful as the others he had taken. If it didn't, it would cost the clans dearly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: BAM, there you go! It took me a million years, but here it is! Remember to review, guys! Or else you get no new chapter!**

**Now excuse me while I go watch Free!, that show is freakin' awesome.**

**~ Tina**


	6. Chapter Four: Meeting Up

**A/N: Okay, I just realized that I forgot to mention that Dovewing kitted in the previous chapter...Oh well! (too lazy to change anything)**  
><strong>Anyway, enjoy this new chapter! :D<strong>

**This is in Lilyheart's POV, btw.**  
><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

"Lilyheart, wake up."

Opening her eyes a crack, Lilyheart saw Lionblaze, the clan deputy, standing above her. She took a moment to process the reason for needing to be woken up while it was still dark out. Then she remembered: The mission. Instantly, she stood to stretch her legs and be at attention. Of course, doing so shook the cat beside her, Stormcloud. The gray tabby sleepily lifted his head, his drowsy eyes giving away confusion.

Lilyheart touched her nose to his ear, "I have to go. I love you."

"Alright, love you," the half-awake tom mumbled before dropping his head back on his paws.

Lionblaze chuckled, "Come outside. Thornclaw and Bramblestar are waiting."

With excitement tingling in her body, Lilyheart manuevered her way around the other warriors to get outside. The stars shone beside the moon, luminating the lightening night gently. The brown-and-white tabby felt comforted, knowing that her ancestors were watching over her and her clanmates. She followed Lionblaze to where Thornclaw and the clan leader stood by the entrance to camp.

"Good, you're all ready, right?" Bramblestar asked.

Lionblaze nodded in confirmation, "Yes, I believe we are. The sun is already beginning to rise, so we'll likely be on time once we reach the isla-"

Suddenly, a cat ran out to them, calling out in a muffled voice. It was Sorrelpaw, whom was carrying a load of herbs in his mouth and one paw. He slowed as he got close enough, and set the herbs before the group.

"Jayfeather sent me to bring these, they're traveling herbs," the mottled apprentice mewed, nudging the leaves towards them gently.

Lilyheart caught the gleam of fondness in Lionblaze's eyes that she usually saw in her own father's, Brackenfur. The deputy was obviously pleased with his son. He stepped up to give the little tabby a lick on the head.

"Thank you. And tell Jayfeather I said that, too," Lionblaze meowed. He then bent to take his share of the plants.

Seeing this, Lilyheart and Thornclaw did the same. The taste of the herbs was bitter as always, making Lilyheart scrunch her nose with distaste. Never-the-less, she forced herself to swallow them. Licking her lips in an attempt to get rid of the flavor, she sat up and thanked the young cat.

Once the herbs had been eaten and Sorrelpaw went to continue assisting his mentor with the ill cats, Bramblestar bid the trio farewell. They made their way through the forest, not caring much for stepping on leaves and twigs, as they were not hunting. The instinct to do so did come along when a squirrel bolted up a tree, or a bird cried out and flew out of reach. But they were dead-set on getting to the island.

Thornclaw came to trot next to Lilyheart, "You ready for this? I doubt the other clans are sending a she-cat, so you'll be the only one."

"Oh, it might get a little annoying, but I'm sure I'll be fine," Lilyheart mewed to her uncle jokingly. In response, the senior warrior flicked his tail over her ear.

Lionblaze called to them, "We're passing through WindClan's part of the lake now. It won't be long."

"Good, it's getting lighter," Thornclaw meowed.

Lilyheart noticed that what the golden-brown tom said was true. She could see that the once dark-blue sky had taken on a lighter hue. The warriors of StarClan were getting hard to see, now that the sun was set on making them vanish until the next night. Still, the lake sparkled beneath it, showing off a beautiful duplicate of the sky in its' icy waters.

It struck Lilyheart that they would soon be leaving the clan territories behind for the unknown, leaving the lake and all their clanmates. She silently asked the fading stars to watch over them no matter how far away they had to go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were nearly to the island, making their way passed the last bit of WindClan's land. Lionblaze pointed out the horseplace where some of ThunderClan's own warriors carried blood from. It was quite an experience, as Lilyheart noted the big animals known as horses. They were not out on the nights that the Gatherings took place. They grazed calmly, taking no notice to anything but their grassy meal as they stood side-by-side.

"What's that?" Thornclaw suddenly asked, motioning to a small shape bouncing in the long grass.

Lionblaze stopped to look, "I'm not sure."

The three cats were alert as the form came closer. Finally, it came out of the grass without any hesitation. It was a gray tabby, one who seemed to be around the age of Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits.

"Strangers!" the little tabby growled, her ears pinning to her head. Beside her, another kit appeared. A ginger-and-white she-kit.

Lilyheart's head snapped up as she spotted a full-grown cat coming towards them. He looked very similar to Mousewhisker, she realized. Connecting the pieces, she came up with only one option of who the tom was.

"It's Smokey!" Lilyheart meowed, catching the other cats' attention, and the kits'.

Thornclaw twitched an ear as the gray-and-white tom came to a stop before them, "Well, it's certainly been I while since any cat's seen you."

"Yes, it has. Sorry about the kits, they ran off when Coriander wasn't looking," Smokey mewed, casting a look at the two she-kits.

"We're sorry!" the ginger-and-white kit apologized.

Smokey nosed them into the grass, "Tell that to your mother, Bloom. Get going, I'll be behind you. Don't try and eavesdrop, Pistil."

As the young cats bounded towards the horseplace, Smokey turned to the clan-cats.

"So, how is Daisy? And Berrynose and Mousewhisker?" he asked awkwardly, giving his chest a lick.

Lionblaze's eyes darkened slightly, "Daisy is dead. She caught an illness that has been killing many she-cats."

The farm-cat's eyes widened and his tail dropped a bit, "What of the kits?"

"They're not kits," Thornclaw meowed, "They're strong warriors, as always. Berrynose still has a mouth on him, of course."

Lilyheart felt crushed by the atmosphere of awkward tension. Her clanmates were obviously not too keen on staying with this topic, and she knew that they had to get going. The stars were no-longer visible, as dawn was turning the sky into a light-blue, and the clouds drifted slowly within sight. They would surely be late if they stayed much longer.

"Um, we have to be going, right?" she mewed, interrupting the tense conversation.

Hearing this, Lionblaze lifted his head to look at the brightening sky. He nodded, "Yes, we should. It was...nice seeing you, Smokey, but we can't hold up the others."

Thornclaw seemed pleased that they were going to get a move on, and began padding forward. Lionblaze gave a wave of his tail in good-bye, and trailed after the other tom.

"Tell Berrynose and Mousewhisker 'hello' for me...please," Smokey mewed to Lilyheart.

In response, Lilyheart dipped her head, "Yes, I'll try."

Not allowing the older cat to say anything else, she hurried to catch up with the others. It was relieving to feel the awkwardness disappear as she padded beside her clanmates.

"That was not something I'd like to re-live," Thornclaw grumbled, his tail lashing slightly.

Lionblaze sighed, "Neither would I, and we likely won't have to. But for now, let's get our focus back on the mission, alright? Look, we're almost there."

The island was within full view. And the tree-bridge was before them. Lionblaze leaped onto it first, taking a heart-beat to balance his powerful body on the tree. Lilyheart was then next. She prepared to jump, her hind-legs building the energy and her tail directing. She then sprang up onto the barky surface, and proceeded to pad after the deputy. She heard a sound from Thornclaw as the tabby came up behind her.

Together, they walked to the island. The other cats were already there, as expected. And, also expected, they were all toms.

"So ThunderClan sends three cats just to show off their numbers, even a she-cat!" hissed the WindClan cat, a black one. Lilyheart remembered that he was the cat that caused the uproar at the Gathering, Breezepelt.

She recognized the other two, as well. The dark-colored Heronwing of RiverClan, and the broad-shouldered Tigerheart of ShadowClan. She really was out-numbered here.

"It was your clans' choice to send on cat each. ThunderClan made no promise of that, nor did we say we would not send a she-cat," Lionblaze meowed cooly. He was obviously no going to let his half-brother get under his pelt.

Tigerheart stood up, "Should we just go and not be quarreling? There's no time for this."

"He's got a point," Lilyheart meowed, not particularly excited to be under a tense atmosphere once more.

Breezepelt brought his harsh gaze to her, causing her to freeze-up a bit. There was something in his amber eyes that she couldn't make out, but she certainly did not like it. She was grateful when Thornclaw came to her side, his tail resting comfortingly on her back.

"He is, we've got to go, now that we're all met up. Time is lives," he meowed. Being the oldest and most experienced of all the cats, he gave off an air that demanded respect. Breezepelt huffed, and pointed his nose away.

Lionblaze ignored his brother's attitude, though Lilyheart swore that he looked ready to swipe at the black warrior. He agreed with Tigerheart and his clanmates, and suggested moving in the direction of the mountains.

"Why should we do that?" Heronwing questioned, his ear twitching.

"Jayfeather told me that there are herbs up there that do not grow here. One of them could be the cure. Plus, the Tribe could help us," Lionblaze responded.

After a bit of a back-and-forth (mainly from Breezepelt), the cats finally agreed to go towards the mountains.

"This will be something to remember," Thornclaw meowed to Lilyheart, "It's breath-taking up there."

Lilyheart couldn't help the anticipation tugging at her. She hoped that this mission would be successful, and that the Tribe would be friendly. From what she heard in stories, they were good cats. There was the creeping worry, though, that they may not be too welcoming. Especially if their group was going to remain tense with each other, how could they get along with cats who followed a different sky of ancestors.

"Don't think too much, you might turn into Lionblaze," Thornclaw mewed playfully, bringing in the subject of the deputy's recent spacey-ness.

"I won't," Lilyheart replied, trying to make herself promise to live up to the words.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: It is 11:20 p.m., and my vision is getting blurry, so I'm gonna have to end here for today. I hope ya'll enjoyed a little Smokey in there.**

**To be mentioned; Lilyheart and Stormcloud are mates. I just think it's really cute.**

**So now you guys know our group: Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Lilyheart, Breezepelt, Heronwing, and Tigerheart. Oh, the chaos of Breezepelt.**

**Anyways, please review! If you don't, I'll cry. And trust me, I am NOT pretty when I cry.**

**~ Tina**


End file.
